stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarramiso-Katos
Tarramiso-Katos (also known as Miso-Katochos) was a young Magikill student who, according to his master Tarconencis, had immense power potential in his form of magic known as Esotericism. When he was killed after a failed possession attempt, he remained as a dormant spirit, until he was released 125 years later when a party of rogue Great Knights were fleeing capture and hid the cave where he was dormant. When he chased them off and killed two of them, Tarramiso escaped and possessed the 13-year old Rethdurk von Kark, an aristocrat, and after a long struggle, he eventually befriended his host and they became symbiotic with Rethdurk, granting the latter enhanced speed, strength and knowledge, as well as his famous "sixth" sense. Childhood Tarramiso, originally named Miso-Katochos (a Hellenic name), was orphaned from the age of 2, and so was recruited into a Magikill academy, which saw his vast potential and ability to utilise mana. However, at the age of 11, he began delving into deeper forms of magic written by several elder mages, and began secretly utilising this power, such as possession. He was exiled along with Tarconencis when some of his practices were discovered (although not his possession), and him and several other younger mages fled to aid the Great Knights. There, Tarconencis began training the exiles in his form of Esoteric summoning magic, with Miso-Katochos being widely recognised as Tarconencis' favourite student and participated in the Battle of Snake's End, even having the prefix "Tarra-" added to his name to honour his master, as well as beginning to omit the Katochos part of his name. Unfortunately, at the age of 14, when he was exploring outside on permission of Tarconencis, he began attempting possession again on a stray wolf. This backfired horrifically and Tarramiso went insane, going on a rampage in Invinojug and killing multiple civilians and warriors. Malendor Sihanouk eventually was forced to kill him, which severely angered Tarconencis, who subsequently descended into a fit of hatred and turned against the Great Knights, going as far as to curse them and release a plague. This eventually led to Tarconencis' own demise, when the Great Knights were forced to hunt him down, but the curse, an consequence of Tarramiso's own failed experiment, would come true when Chaos destroyed the Great Knights 140 years later. Dormancy and Awakening Unbeknownst to all, Tarramiso was not dead - as a matter of fact, the failure of his possession spell had effectively split him off from his physical body, leaving a lone soul trapped in the world, unable to leave. Although interaction with the world was still possible, the now half-dead Tarramiso decided against this and used the last of his strength to complete the possession of the wolf that he had previously attempted to experiment on, finally succeeding and retreating to within its consciousness, slowly regenerating his energy as he slept. Meanwhile, the wolf continued to live normally, but towards the end of its lifespan, Tarramiso led the dying wolf into a cave, leaving it to rest there while Tarramiso hibernated. 125 years later, Tarramiso was awoken by a rogue group of Great Knights who were escaping pursuit by the Great Knight Council for committing multiple crimes, such as murder, terrorism and other treasonous offences punishable by death. While they were sheltering in Tarramiso's cave, one accidently disturbed Tarramiso's host wolf, stepping on its paw. This awakened Tarramiso, who had managed to accumulate enough power to attempt to revive the wolf in a half-dead state, and chased them out, even killing two of their number. Possession of Rethdurk von Kark Realising that his powers had accumulated to such a level, he attempted to rid himself of the dead wolf that he possessed and wandered into the forest, finding a 13 year old aristocrat named Rethdurk von Kark who was alone, meditating to himself. Eager to test his new powers as a spirit, he possessed Rethdurk, entering his mind and interrupting his meditation. Initially, Rethdurk was extremely frightened by the sudden intrusion into his mind, and Tarramiso initially identified himself as a spirit that was possessing him. After Tarramiso began asking questions about their time and location, Rethdurk eventually gave him answers out loud. Tarramiso then relayed the fact that the possession was only partial, and that Rethdurk was still nominally in control, therefore, everyone could hear his speech. Over the course of several years, Rethdurk made multiple attempts to purge Tarramiso from his mind, referring to him as solely "Katos". As retribution, Katos would take full control and force Rethdurk to act slightly bizarrely. Although initially Rethdurk's parents were concerned and hired doctors, who diagnosed him with being bipolar, Tarramiso had a revelation that making Rethdurk appear insane would lead to speculation by the Esoteric Exiles who had established themselves in the city, and he did not want to be discovered for attempting possession. Rethdurk gradually learned to adapt to Tarramiso's presence, and began to communicate with his possessor in his head, conversing and eventually befriending the spirit. He eventually made a deal - since Tarramiso was not powerful enough yet to progress onto sustained possession of a person, Rethdurk would act as his host. In the meantime, Tarramiso would act as his guide in the physical world, giving him some enhanced senses to fight with. Trivia * The prefix "Tarra-" was actually a reference to Tarconencis' name origin, which was a (moderately severe) corruption of the ancient region of Hispania Tarraconensis, a Roman administrative province. * "Miso-Katochos" is a Romanisation of the Greek for "Half-possessor", a reference to Tarramiso's partial possession of Rethdurk. The origin of Greek also makes Tarramiso of Hellenic decent and therefore Spearton origin, as his parents did give him a name before they either disappeared or died. *While Tarconencis usually refers to him as Tarramiso, Rethdurk usually refers to the shorter portion of his most used name, Katos, instead, primarily as it is more similar to "Katochos", meaning possessor, which Rethdurk initially saw him to solely be. Later, when he embraced Tarramiso as a useful component of himself, he still referred to him as Katos anyway. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Great Knights Category:Esoteric Exiles Category:The Great Northern Saga Category:Deceased Category:The Knight's Oath